Memories of Freedom
by ickensmurf
Summary: Kira by is brought into the Gundam 00 universe along with Shinn but he suffers from amnesia. How will our hero cope? This will be shounen-ai, eventually, if you don't like that then don't read this story.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to any of the Gundam Series'. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise, etc. Though I wish I did...**

**Rating: T for now, it may or may not change.**

Two glints appeared in the darkness as the Strike Freedom and the Destiny appeared. The mobile suits moved at incredible speeds seemingly in pursuit of something.

"_Kuso_(1)! Just when we finally were able to enjoy a bit of peace some bastard just had to ruin it didn't they..." Shinn grumbled.

"Watch your language Shinn," Kira warned, living with Lacus and Reverend Malchio had rubbed off on him. "We'll finish this quickly and then return."

Shinn laughed over the intercom(2),"Kira, everyone knows you swear like a sailor when Lacus is not around to scold you. You're so whipped that we can hear it."

Kira scowled and retorted,"Luna has you on a pretty tight leash on you too. I remember that you were carrying her purse and shopping bags for her before this happened."

Shinn opened his mouth and then closed it. He couldn't deny that he practically wore a collar around his neck. "...Shut up and get this done quickly so we can go back."

Kira snickered while touching the ring on his left hand absentmindedly.

As Shinn moved his hand towards the shift stick to speed up the Destiny made an odd creaking sound.

"What the hell! What's going on?"

"Shinn, they probably haven't preformed any maintenance on these machines for a while. They've just been sitting in a display for the past two years."

"I know, but still...These are mobile suits and are meant for fighting not for _that!_"

"That's because there's no need for these GUNDAM's anymore. The wars are over."

"Still..."

As if on cue, an alarm rang interrupting Shinn's train of thought.

"Shinn, the sensor picked something strange up, we should stop and analyze what's going on before we continue."

"But he's already got a huge headstart on us, if we don't hurry we might not get the Strike back."

"Shinn, that's fine. I'd rather have us both safe than get the Strike back."

The Destiny started moving again.

"Suit yourself, I'm going ahead."

"Shinn y-"

The connection between the two GUNDAM's were cut off as Shinn flew further and further.

"That idiot! Luna's gonna kill us both if you get hurt."

Kira grumbled but he followed the Destiny's lead, in his irritation, Kira didn't notice as the anomaly grew larger on the moniter.

The Destiny was grabbing the Strike's forearm and pulling when Kira arrived. At first sight Kira couldn't understand what was happening. The legs of the Strike were missing, not cut off, but as if there was a mirage colloid(3) on it's legs.

Kira opened up communication with the Destiny. "Shinn! Can you hear me? What's going on? Shinn, answer me!"

"Kira! I don't know what's going on, all of a sudden parts of the Strike started disappearing. Go get help!"

"You idiot! This was why I told you to wait! There's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself, I'll help."

The Strike Freedom grabbed hold of the Destiny and Kira rerouted the power to the SF's thrusters. Just as the mobile suits started pulling away slightly from the anomaly the Strike Freedom stopped as if frozen in place and the pull towards the void grew stronger. Then they were sucked in.

As Kira opened his eyes, the machine jerked roughly. In the pitch black darkness of the void Kira wondered bitterly _'Is it over? Is this it, am I going to die? Why now? Is Shinn ok? What will happen to...'_

"...Lacus", Kira whispered before losing conciousness.

-line break-

"Sumeragi-san, we suddenly picked up three heat signatures not too far from here, what should we do?"

And just as Sumeragi was about to respond...**the scumbag writer got too lazy to continue. I hoped you liked the story so far, not too shabby for a prologue hopefully. :D **  
**(1) Damn **  
**(2) I'm not completely sure I'd that's what it was called. Correct me in the reviews if I'm wrong. If I'm right review anyway XD. **  
**(3) Nicol's GUNDAM had this feature, it's the one where his GUNDAM turned invisible, the Wings of Light have a similar feature.**


End file.
